Variable valve mechanisms are described in Patent Documents 1, 2. The variable valve mechanisms each include a rocker arm, a switching pin attached to the rocker arm, a shift device that shifts the switching pin from a first position to a second position, and a return spring that returns the switching pin from the second position to the first position. The drive state of the valve is switched by shifting the switching pin.